


嘉齐| Addiction

by Springhaspassed



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springhaspassed/pseuds/Springhaspassed





	嘉齐| Addiction

焉栩嘉在看他们尚未脱离创造营学员身份时候的物料。

并非是怀着什么追忆往昔怀念过去的目的，只是因为张颜齐去外地拍杂志一周没见，并且那人还秉持着一贯的爹系风格不爱营业——小粉丝们尚能在微博上疯狂艾特自家小偶像求自拍求翻牌子，他焉栩嘉就只能抱着手机等半天等来对方一条叮嘱自己要努力学习工作的微信。

都说睹物思人聊以慰藉，我们嘉嘉也一样。

啧，怎么反倒像我成了独守空闺的小怨妇一样，明明我才是上面那个。小狼狗撇撇嘴，随便点开了一个显示弹幕量多的cut。

世人的主流审美大多相同。猫咪翘起嘴角，弹幕便是清一色的“啊啊啊啊好可爱”、“awsl”，反差萌在张颜齐身上体现得淋漓尽致。焉栩嘉对此深表赞同却又有一种不同于广大网友们的优越感：在你们看不到的地方，张颜齐可比这可爱多了。

他爱哭。粉丝们都知道他的好兄弟被淘汰时他哭了八小时，但只有焉栩嘉知道外表丧酷的哥哥哭起来是怎样一朵娇花——那时他在洗衣房的角落里找到张颜齐时，原本只是秉持着助人为乐的精神上前安慰一下，想不到这哥直接扑进了他的怀里哭得鼻涕眼泪全往他身上蹭，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的颈窝还不忘口是心非：我没事，我哭完就好了，让嘉嘉你担心了。

温热的眼泪掉在焉栩嘉的锁骨窝，他感觉自己的心裂开了一道缝隙，有什么自里面破土而出。

小年轻就是要敢想敢做。羽毛般轻柔的吻落在张颜齐红肿的眼皮上，他哭懵了也不反抗，迷迷糊糊默许了这个在当时还有些暧昧的吻。焉栩嘉想，那句话怎么说来着，对，这就是我和张颜齐爱情开始的地方。

再后来确定关系后，张颜齐连丧酷的印象也不复存在。锡纸烫因为方便公演做造型的需要而被造型师弄回了顺毛，再配上B班的鹅黄色班服更衬得他像个奶黄包，还是小猪造型的那种，让人想要嗷呜一口把他吃掉。而事实上那时的焉栩嘉也的确这么做了——尽管一开始被压在无人使用的练习室墙上的张颜齐毫无将要发生什么的自觉。

现在回想起来那的确是一场畅快淋漓的欢爱。白日宣淫总是刺激的，张颜齐又那么乖，让他不要发出声音就乖乖叼住卷起的衣服下摆，只在接吻时发出几声难耐的气音；内里因为偷欢的紧张比平时更为紧致，夹得焉栩嘉头皮发麻。焉栩嘉想，他那个时候说了什么来着？哦，他叫他哥哥——他只有在做这种事情的时候才有身为年下的自觉。

哥哥，你里面夹这么紧，这么喜欢我啊？

地下battle也极少说脏字的rapper纯情得可怕。张颜齐被他的荤话臊得全身飞起薄红，搭在他脖子上的手攥起拳头在他肩头虚张声势地捶两下，又被他的一记深顶打断。

连蚊子都打不死的香香拳，焉栩嘉全当这是在调情了。

思绪回到电脑前。屏幕里他的哥哥穿着粉色的卫衣留着妹妹头和其他学员打打闹闹，扎小辫，学猫叫，一会儿讨要蛋挞一会儿玩角色扮演，什么我是按摩椅啦是你的专属mp3啦，粉丝在弹幕里尖叫，焉栩嘉在心里尖叫：他知不知道这些话语在有心者听来是多么的危险？

是了，这也是焉栩嘉恋爱中为数不多的小烦恼之一。张颜齐太温柔了，好说话又体贴，和谁都玩得来。大三角自不用提，当初在营里其他弟弟也是黏他的紧，他的哥哥太讨人喜欢了，他都要吃醋了。

嗯，看来下次得给他点“提示”，让他不要再乱钓了。焉栩嘉这么想着，随即听到了楼下开门的声音。

他走出房间，站在楼梯口看到了下面正要上来的张颜齐。

“啊嘉嘉我正要上楼找你呢，我回来啦！我去拍摄的空档顺便买了礼物，大家都有份哦，等会儿给你拿！”张颜齐穿着那件香芋紫的卫衣，手半缩在袖子里跟焉栩嘉打招呼。他看起来心情不错，新造型的卷发让整个人看起来更温和无害。

焉栩嘉勾起一抹笑容，不紧不慢地下楼：“每个人都有？”

他来到张颜齐身边，长臂一捞把张颜齐圈进怀里，手指绕着卫衣带子把玩：“我们一周没见了，不送我点特殊的‘礼物’吗，哥哥？”

 

End.


End file.
